The purpose of this study is to demonstrate that Stractan separated young red blood cells can be transfused into autologous non-human primate donors and that these cells have an improved survival compared to whole blood. Preliminary studies have shown that young red cells from rabbits can be isolated and transfused by this method. These cells demonstrate a markedly improved survival compared to unfractionated whole blood. The eventual goal of this project will be to explore the use of this system for human transfusion, thus reducing the transfused iron load in patients with chronic anemias. BIBLIOGRAPHIC REFERENCES: Corash, L., Seaman, C., Reibman, J., Tytun, A., Piomelli, S.: Qualitatively Improved Blood Cell Transfusion: A New Approach to Therapy of Chronic Anemias. 16th Meeting, Int. Soc. Hem., Kyoto, Japan, 1976.